leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:ZFlash/Mist, the Child of the Storm
|alttype = |date = NA |health = 1 |attack = 5 |spells = 7 |difficulty = 6 |hp = 376 (+68) |mana = 190 (+55) |damage = 46 (+3) |range = 525 (Ranged) |armor = 19 (+3) |magicresist = 30 (+0) |attackspeed = 0.625 (+2%) |healthregen = 4.5 (+0.55) |manaregen = 6.8 (+0.65) |speed = 325 }}Mist, the Child of the Storm is a custom champion in League of Legends. Young blond-haired boy. Dark-blue eyes. Dark-blue hooded cloak. Presentation Mist is an atypical AD carry. While he is extremely squishy and does not have much DPS steroids, his kit is entirely revolved around self-peel and AoE sustained magic damage. His innate Overcharge makes Mist's next attack after an ability cast release a -like lightning. Thunder Strike is a targeted ability that deals magic damage in an area and interrupts channels for the main target. Its damage is increased if the target is alone. Static Wave releases a wave that deals damage and slows enemies in a large area around Mist. Short Circuit creates a link between Mist and an ally, granting movement speed to allies while stunning enemies who touch the link. Finally, Mist is defined by his ultimate ability Unstable Current that passively generates Current when moving or using spells, granting attack speed. Mist can consume this Current to perform a very low cooldown dash that allows him to easily escape, dodge skillshots and trigger his innate. Abilities After each spell cast, Mist's next basic attack within 6 seconds releases a lightning that deals 30 + (5 x level) magic damage to 6 targets. }} | }} A thunderbolt strikes target enemy, dealing magic damage in a 300-radius area. Interrupts charges and channels of the primary target only. If the target is alone, the damage is increased by 50%. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 625 }} | }} Mist releases a static wave that expands around him then returns back, dealing magic damage twice to enemies, slowing their movement speed for 2 seconds. The slow decays over the duration. |leveling = % |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 1000 }} | }} Mist creates a static link between himself and target allied champion for 6 seconds, granting both of them movement speed and sharing half of Unstable Current's bonus attack speed. Allies who touch the link also gain movement speed for 3 seconds. Enemies who touch the link are dealt magic damage and stunned for 1 second. These effects can only trigger once per cast. 1100 |leveling = % |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 700 }} | }} Moving 100 in-game units or damaging an enemy champion an ability builds 5% Current. Mist gains 1% attack speed based per 20 Current he has. |description2 = Mist rushes to target point, dealing magic damage and consuming Current equal to the distance traveled. Mist cannot generate Current during the effect. |leveling = % |leveling2 = |cooldown = |cost = 60 |costtype = mana }} | Current per 100 units traveled. ** Mist needs to travel 2000 in-game units to refill his Current entirely. * Damaging an enemy with an ability effectively builds Current. ** Overload does NOT build Current as it is not considered as a spell (it does not apply spell effects). ** If'' Static Wave'' hits a same champion twice, it will effectively grant Current. * If Mist is stunned during the dash, the ability will be interrupted. However, Mist will only lose Current equal to the distance he has actually traveled. * Mist can share up to % attack speed via Short Circuit. }} }} Category:Custom champions